Like We Never Loved At All
by PiperLeoEternally
Summary: Hermione and Snape had been together for a while when he suddenly breaks up with her for her own good songfic. faith hill owns words. i dont own harry potter or song.
1. Chapter 1

Like we never loved at all

Chapter 1

_A/N: songfic for all you SS/HG fans! I love this song. And it just fit.. Warning, its long. Lyrics in italics. This will probably be a couple chapters long, because there is a lot here, kind of like a long songfic. by the way, i dont own harry potter or this song!_

Severus and Hermione had been sneaking around for almost a year when Severus had broken up with her for her "own good," but he still loved her more than life itself and he wishes he'd never done what he did. Hermione is heart broken and when she sees that Severus has "taken an interest" in a woman she has never seen before, it breaks her heart.

-----------------------

"How dare he!" She whispered as she watched the love of her life court another women. No one had known of their secret relationship, but he had moved on too fast.

_FLASH_

"You can't honestly say you don't love me!" she cried to him, not a week earlier.

"I can, and I have." with that he left her, heart broken and miserable.

_END FLASH_

_You, never looked so good, as you did last night, underneath the city lights, there walking with your friend, laughing at the moon, I swear you looked right through me._

She watched them, laughing, talking, an holding hands. As they walked by Hermione, she tried to look as if she hadn't noticed them or cared. She did notice that he didn't even look to her though. Severus shook his head, he had been wrong to do this but she looked like she was dealing well. Hermione let a tear fall and glanced back.

_But I'm still living with your goodbye, and you're just going on with your life_

She let the tears fall as she punched the nearest building, and then collapsed crying. Her hand was pouring blood. She didn't see him glance back at her, or the worry in his eyes. Rom and Harry ran back to her and stood her up, whispering kind words to her.

'That should be me' he thought, 'or was it me, that made her do that?' he looked back at his date.

Hermione finally made it into the Three Broomsticks, but as fate would have it, "they" walked in, "Fuck!"

"Great!" Harry said. "Snivellus"

These words would have hurt her a week or so earlier, but now, just knowing he was in the room made her want to cry.

_How can you just walk on by, without one tear in your eye, don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Hermione fled to the sanctity of the bathroom to cry and throw up.

"Kyra, my dear" Severus said pulling a chair out for his date, and sat across from her, right where he could see Hermione, but when he looked her way, she was gone. Kyra was in some deep lecture when Hermione returned pale and sickly looking, but when she saw him looking at her she stiffened up and walked back to the table.

_Maybe that's just your way, of dealing with the pain, forgetting everything between our rise and fall…_

"I'm going to go back to Hogwarts guys, I'm not feeling very well, enjoy your day. They said their goodbyes and she turned to leave.

"Miss Granger," she cringed, where was the tender Hermione she used to hear.

"Are you feeling well?" He looked a little worried.

She stared at him, anger flying through he veins, oh, now he cared!

"Why the fuck would you ask, you don't care how I feel." Even Hermione was surprised at the language coming out of her mouth, but she didn't show it.

Severus was shocked, he wanted to scream that he did care, that he loved her. "20 points from Gryffindor for cockiness and foul language."

Hermione turned to leave, and as she shut the door she looked back at him, there was pain in his eyes, but she knew there was in her eyes too. "Well 30 points from Slytherin for being a limp dick bastard!" she slammed the door.

Severus was speechless.

_A/N: good enough place to stop. Don't worry, the whole thing should be out tonight, you just need a break between, this is a long song. Please review! Ill update faster!_


	2. Chapter 2

Like We Never Loved At All

Chapter 2

_Like we never loved at all..._

Severus retired to his chambers that evening looking worse for the wear, like he had been to an extreamly terrible death eater meeting, and all he wanted was his Hermione. Sure Kyra was gorgeous, and funny, but she wasnt Hermione. He just wanted her back.

_You, I hear you're doing fine, seems like your doing well, as far as i can tell._

Hermione curled up in bed and opened the shoebox with all the reminders from their relationship, all the letters and presents, why did he have to stop loving her.

_Time_

_FLASH_

"Hermione, its for your own good, this is wrong."

"Severus, how can you say that? We love each other, being apart is wrong!"

"Hermione, Miss. Granger, get out of my bed chambers!"

_END FLASH_

Severus woke in a cold sweat.

_Time_

Severus sat by his fire, drinking his whiskey, 'what the hell did i do?'

_Is leaving us behind_

_FLASH_

"Hermione catch!" Severus threw a box at her. She opeened it, a silver heart necklace with diamonds on it.

"Severus!" she ran up and hugged him and started to kiss him

_FLASH_

Hermione threw her head back and laughed at one of his jokes.

_END FLASH_

_Leaving us behind_

Severus threw his whiskey at the fire place. At the same time Hermione was throwing anythign she could get her hands on around the room.

As she reached for the necklace, and he played with the black ring she gave him for chirstmas, they both remembered their first time together.

_Another week has passed_

Severus stared at Hermione from the staff table, she looked sickly and like she hadn't slept a wink.

_And still I haven't laughed yet._

If Severus didn't know her so well he wouldnt have seen the sadness and exaustion in her eyes. Harry must have said somethign funny because she laughed, but the smile didnt reach her eyes.

She glanced at him, he looked away. 'How can she be so calm?'

She put her hand to the necklace and felt it.

'She still wears is?' he unconciously figited with his ring.

'He still wears it?'

_So tell me, what your secret is baby_

She left and went towards the dungeons, she just had to get away.

_I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know_

He followed her to the dungeons and watched her as she cried and hit the things closest to her.

_To letting go, letting go like you did_

_FLASH_

"Why?" she asked him hurt

"Becasue we will never work, havent i told you this?" his tone was cold and indifferent.

"How can you just pretend like all of this didn't happen?"

"Like this, Miss. Granger," he opened the door and showed her out.

_Like you did_

She looked up from the floor where the blood fell from her hands and elbows. "Why Severus, why?" She started to cry.

"I thought it was the right thing to do Hermione."

Her heart jumped at these words.

"I was wrong."

_How can you just walk on by without one tear in your eye, don't you have the slightest feelings left for me? Maybe thats just your way, of dealing with the pain, forgetting everything between our rishe and fall... like we never loved at all._

"Why didnt you just tell me? We could have talked about it! You're killing me!" She cried

"You don't think i'm not suffering?" he yelled and instantly regretted it.

"well whose fault is that?" this is when she noticed how sunken his face was.

_Did you forget the magic?_

He cleaned up her blood and she looked into his eyes." we dont have to feel like this"

"Hermion-"

"You said you were wrong, make amends, and be right again.

He looked over her.

_Oh, did you forget the passion_

She leaned up and kissed him, with all the emotion she had in her body, they stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity.

_passion_

He knew this was right, and so did she. They never wanted to stop this pleasure.

_Oh, did you ever miss me? Ever long to kiss me?_

"Please forgive me Hermione" he said breathless.

_oh baby_

"Of course" she said as she started to cry and kiss him again, 'this is where i belong.'

_baby_

The next day both of their attitudes had changed, they both had a bounce in their step, and for the first time in weeks Hermiones smile reached her eyes. She was in love.

_maybe thats just your way, of dealing with the pain, forgetting everything between out rise and fall... like we never loved at all_

_AN: Yes...this is a sappy story, ad they did get back together, but im a sap for happy endings. if your a lily remus pair person, keep a look out, im working of a story between them. please review. btw...if you noticed, i took this chapter down and redid it, someone mentioned the letter was a bit to much, and when i looked back i agreed it was. so this is the new rev. thanks tallgiraffe. please review_

_THE END_


End file.
